The present invention relates to cell phone devices, and more particularly, to a cell phone device including a display unit and an imaging unit that are separable.
Many types of cell phone devices are now equipped with cameras. Such a cell phone device equipped with a camera includes an imaging unit and a display unit. A picture may be taken while checking the image of the picture on the display unit.
There are many types of flip cell phone devices in which the display unit and the keypad unit are separate from each other but connected via a hinge. The flip-type cell phone device is folded to make it compact. Further, when phone calls are made with the flip-type cell phone device, the transmitter (microphone) and the receiver (speaker) are spaced from each other and respectively conform to the locations of the ear and the mouth. Thus, privacy is maintained during phone calls. The display unit and the keypad unit, which are formed in two separate housings, are physically connected to each other. Further, data is passed between the display unit and the keypad unit with wires.
In a cell phone equipped with a camera, an imaging unit is arranged on the rear surface of the display unit since pictures are normally taken while viewing the display.
A cell phone device in which the display unit and the keypad unit are separable has been proposed (see e.g., US Patent Application No. 2005/0124381 (FIG. 1)). This cell phone device includes two separable housings, a first housing and a second housing. The first housing includes a camera unit (imaging unit), a display unit, a first voice output unit (speaker), a first information input unit (operation buttons), and a wireless communication unit. The second housing includes a second information input unit (operation buttons), a voice input unit (microphone), a second voice output unit (speaker), and a wireless communication unit. By sliding the second housing along the first housing, the first and second housings may be joined with each other. Wireless communication is performed when the first and second housings are separated from each other.
By arranging the camera section and the display unit on the first housing, the user may image him or herself with the camera unit while viewing the recipient on the display unit. Furthermore, the microphone and the speaker of the second housing may be used to speak with the recipient. Thus, this cell phone device has a video phone function that is realized while maintaining portability.
The freedom of operation for the camera is low in an all-in-one cell phone device and a flip-type cell phone device. In a cell phone device having the imaging unit arranged at the rear side of the display unit, it may not be possible to check the imaging state with the display unit. For example, when a user is taking a picture of him or herself, the imaging state cannot be checked since the display unit is located on the rear surface.
The cell phone device described in US Patent Application Publication 2005/0124381 is suitable for video conferences, in which imaging is performed at close range, since the camera unit and the display unit are housed in a single housing. However, the imaging state cannot be checked on the display unit if the camera unit is arranged at a distant location. For example, when a user images the entire body of him or herself or when two or more people are imaged, the camera section must be separated from the body or bodies as far as possible. In such a case, it becomes difficult to pose in front of the camera unit. Further, the display unit would become distant and make it difficult to check the image with the display unit. Therefore, in such a cell phone device, there are restrictions to the operations that can be performed with the camera unit and the display unit. Thus, such a cell phone device is suitable only when taking normal pictures.
Power is also required to realize the basic telephone functions of the cell phone device, the imaging function of the imaging unit, and the display function of the display unit. Some of these functions may become unusable if power control is not appropriately performed.